


КОНТРАКТ

by LazyRay



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Хиромаса, – Сэймей обернулся к нему и впился взглядом, – если тебе предложат что-нибудь купить или подарить – какое-нибудь животное или растение, ни за что не соглашайся, пока не поговоришь со мной, слышишь? И ни за что и никогда не соглашайся подписать никакой договор, который тебе предложат, даже если покажется, что требования смехотворны".</p>
            </blockquote>





	КОНТРАКТ

**Author's Note:**

> _Фанфик написан по фильму. Книга тоже весьма хороша, но герои там все же другие, особенно Хиромаса. Так что посмотреть фильм все же желательно, чтобы понять фанфик._   
>  _Прежде чем что-то написать, я решила немного почитать про эпоху, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то представление о том времени. Это не значит, что я буду заставлять героинь чернить зубы, или ломать голову над сочетаниями цветов в одежде, или мучить читателей терминологией. Собственно, я совершенно отказалась от японских слов, не считая, правда, онмёдзи и их ведомства при дворе императора - Онмёре. Я читала, что женщины вели какой-то совершенно немыслимо затворнический образ жизни, но придворные дамы вроде как пользовались некоторыми поблажками. Да и в фильме они показывались открыто. Так что, дорогие Хейановцы, прошу не слишком меня бить._   
>  _Дальше. Фанфик представляет из себя кроссовер с PSOH, но так как времена это были давние... Дорогие Петшоповцы! Сложно сказать, когда произошла трагедия с родом Ди, но я думаю, все же задолго до времени в Onmyouji. Опять же, сложно сказать, сколько лет живут Ди, и был ли уже Софу в то время... так что я решила не заострять на этом внимания._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Время действия: где-то через месяц после второго фильма._
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ПРОЛОГ** _

Ветер рвал ветви деревьев в саду, сёк листья косым ледяным дождем. Тьма стояла непроглядная, изредка прерываемая вспышками молний, и тогда гром сотрясал землю, словно гневливый бог перед жестокой расправой. Глупо было бы надеяться, что в такую погоду кто-то может услышать стук в ворота, что какой-то добрый человек посмеет впустить в дом приблуду с улицы.  
Но в этом доме не было ни одного человека. Ворота распахнулись сами собой, пропуская нежданную гостью во двор, а на пороге веранды уже стоял с фонарем в руке прислужник. Его глаза отливали алым, но кто заметит это в такую ночь?  
Прислужник коротко пролаял приказ кому-то из челяди принести одеяло и приготовить что-нибудь горячее. Немые служанки торопливо откланялись и побежали исполнять повеления, отданные этим глухим рычащим голосом.  
\- Госпожа, – поклонился прислужник, – прошу за мной.  
Гостья прекрасно знала дорогу, но не стала перечить и, низко опустив голову, молча проследовала вглубь дома. Ей предстояло вымаливать очень большое одолжение у хозяина дома, не стоило сразу настраивать против себя.  
Они прошли темным коридором в теплую, хорошо освещенную комнату. Им навстречу поднялся хозяин – невысокий, одетый в богатые одежды мужчина. Прислужник низко поклонился, гостья последовала его примеру.  
\- Кузуноха, – с сожалением проговорил хозяин. – Как я вижу, контракт был нарушен.  
\- Да, господин, – прошептала она, не поднимая головы.  
Хозяин подошел к ней и ласково приобнял за плечи, не обращая внимания на ее мокрые одежды. Она напряглась.  
\- Вот как, – проговорил хозяин медленно, чуть отступая назад.  
Кузуноха вскинула на него взгляд, ее глаза с бешено расширившимися зрачками горели диким зеленым пламенем.  
\- Ты же знаешь, – мягко проговорил хозяин, – знаешь мои правила.  
Она прижала руки к животу и угрожающе зарычала.  
\- Успокойся, – вздохнул хозяин. – Тебе сейчас не стоит так волноваться.  
\- Мне больше некуда идти! – прорычала Кузуноха. – Но я не позволю!..  
Хозяин мягко коснулся ее лица рукой.  
\- Ты – хорошая мать, Кузуноха, – задумчиво проговорил он. – Но принести в мой дом ребенка от человека...  
\- Я любила его! – заявила она глухо.  
\- И он предал тебя, – напомнил хозяин. – Он нарушил контракт.  
Она внезапно опустилась на колени и приникла к ногам хозяина.  
\- Умоляю тебя, – попросила она тихо. – Мой малыш...  
\- Ни в чем не виноват, – договорил хозяин с сожалением и положил руку ей на голову. – Встань, мой друг, тебе не надо вымаливать у меня его жизнь.  
Она подняла лицо, с надеждой глядя в золотые глаза хозяина; между ее приоткрытых губ поблескивали небольшие острые клыки.  
\- Мой господин...  
\- Вы можете остаться, – натянуто улыбнулся ее господин. – Ничто и никто не причинит малышу вреда в моем доме. Я позабочусь о нем.

  


_**Много лет спустя** _

  


**Глава 1**

Погода была изумительна! Прохладный ветер ласково гулял по веранде, легко-легко касался открытого лица, мягко целовал руки. Предсказания не сулили ничего, кроме благоприятных спокойных и ясных дней. Лето словно приостановилась на пороге, с терпеливым снисхождением давая весне еще некоторое время, не желая занять свое положенное место, не торопя сезонные ливни. Сама природа, казалось, вздыхала от удовольствия.  
Сэймей не видел причин не доверять своим же предсказаниям, но подобный покой волей-неволей внушал ему подозрения.  
\- Сэймей! Сэймей!  
Ах, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.  
Минамото но Хиромаса быстрым шагом прошел от ворот по садику к веранде, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Хиромаса, – Сэймей не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – первым делом осведомился Хиромаса, взволнованно заглядывая в глаза.  
После их героической и безумно глупой попытки воскрешения Аматерасу, едва не завершившейся смертью самого Сэймея, Хиромаса все никак не мог успокоиться. Он и раньше частенько заходил в гости, а теперь и подавно: дня не проходило без его визита. Нельзя сказать, что Сэймей не был рад, был, и подобная забота трогала его сердце... и безумно утомляла. Сэймей уже месяц чувствовал себя превосходно.  
\- Прекрасно, – с нажимом ответил Сэймей.  
Хиромаса строго посмотрел на него и, видимо, решил поверить.  
\- Держи, – Хиромаса вручил ему пузатый кувшин. – Как и обещал.  
\- Ты всегда держишь слово, – очень серьезно кивнул Сэймей.  
Из глубин дома неслышно появилась девушка в нежно-голубых одеяниях и с поклоном приняла подарок Хиромасы. Тот с неодобрением смотрел ей вслед, пока она снова не скрылась в доме.  
\- Никак не привыкну к твоим... прислужницам, – проворчал Хиромаса, присаживаясь напротив Сэймея.  
Тот насмешливо улыбнулся:  
\- А вот они быстро к тебе привыкли.  
Но Хиромасе явно не хотелось больше говорить о странных созданиях, обитающих в доме его друга, ему не терпелось поделиться свежими сплетнями.  
\- Ты слышал, что произошло с господином Таканагой, Сэймей?  
\- Откуда же мне знать?  
\- Конечно, когда ты в последний раз был при дворе? Разве придворным прорицателям не положено бывать почаще, чем это делаешь ты?  
\- Неужели? – удивился Сэймей.  
\- Ха-ха, – сказал Хиромаса, ничуть не удивившись, – конечно, тебе законы не писаны.  
Он получил лукавую улыбку в ответ на свое брюзжание и продолжил, тут же забыв об этом:  
\- Так вот! При дворе недавно пошла мода на редких и необычных зверей. Господин Таканаги хвастался не так давно, что приобрел удивительную саламандру! Говорят, что она ростом с человека и в два раза толще!  
Он почти не обратил внимание на вновь появившуюся прислужницу, тихо поставившую поднос с закусками и саке.  
\- Говорят, что она ест за троих! По слухам, перепугала всех слуг господина Таканаги, и ему пришлось выгнать их из дома и остаться одному! Спасибо.  
Он принял чашечку с саке из рук улыбнувшегося Сэймея и отпил глоточек.  
\- И ты уже видел эту диковинку?  
\- К сожалению, он никому не показывает ее! – огорчился Хиромаса. – Говорит, что она еще не обжилась на новом месте, боится чужих и оттого плохо ест. Надеюсь, когда она привыкнет, он пригласит своих друзей и покажет нам это чудо!  
\- Вот как... – с губ Сэймея пропала улыбка, он быстро поднял чашечку саке. – Значит, он никому не показывает ее.  
\- Никому, – подтвердил Хиромаса. – Странный человек! Он даже сам перестал появляться при дворе, все сидит в своем доме с новой забавой. Совсем как ты, Сэймей!  
\- Уверяю тебя, – машинально ответил Сэймей, – в моем доме ты не найдешь ни одной саламандры.  
Кажется, Хиромаса не поверил ему, но предпочел не говорить об этом, перескакивая на другие новости. Сэймей усмехнулся.  
Мало ли что за саламандра это может быть.  
Вряд ли это мог быть... вряд ли.  
\- Сэймей, ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Конечно, Хиромаса! Мне очень интересно, почему госпожа – как ты ее назвал? – Весенняя ночь? – назвала твою игру на флейте изумительной.  
В самом деле интересно. Даже если не очень приятно.  
\- Я не говорил «изумительно».  
\- Вот как? Не изумительно? Ты плохо старался для нее?  
\- Плохо старался! – пропела Мицумуши.  
\- Эй! – Хиромаса уже почти не дергался от внезапных появлений спутников Сэймея.  
Мицумуши звонко рассмеялась. Хиромаса сердито посмотрел на нее – и улыбнулся.  
\- Я не очень старался, – признался он, в конце концов, – хоть мне стыдно в этом признаться. Я больше думал о том, что мне рассказал Ёсиюки...  
Хиромаса оборвал свою речь и прикрыл рот рукой.  
\- И о чем же вам рассказал этот Ёсиюки? – осведомился Сэймей.  
\- О глупостях всяких, – Хиромаса не глядел в глаза и едва ли ни ерзал на своем месте. – Сэймей! Скажи лучше, какая погода будет завтра вечером?  
Сэймей вскинул брови, но ответил.  
\- Вы придете завтра, господин Хиромаса? – спросила Мицумуши, примостившаяся под боком гостя.  
\- Нет, – от этого невинного вопроса Хиромаса смутился еще больше. – Я обещал нанести визит одному другу.  
\- Другу? – протянул Сэймей. – Она прекрасна?  
\- Кто? Почему... Нет! Сэймей! Я просто обещал Ёсиюки, что приду... его сестра устраивает прием в саду, и намечалось состязание в стихосложении. Фудзивара но Ёсиюки, может, ты слышал о нем?  
\- Нет... – начал Сэймей, слегка опешивший от скороговорки друга.  
\- Его называют «тот самый красавец Фудзивара». Считается, что он самый красивый мужчина при дворе.  
Сэймей поджал губы.  
\- И? Это правда?  
Хиромаса чуть задумался и кивнул.  
\- Правда. Он – один из самых красивых людей, что я встречал в жизни. Видишь, Сэймей, что бывает, когда ты долго не появляешься при дворе.  
\- Что? – недовольно переспросил Сэймей, – я не знаю последних сплетен?  
\- Нет, – чуть удивленно ответил Хиромаса. – Если бы тебя почаще видели при дворе, тогда это звание принадлежало бы тебе.  
И тут он заторопился:  
\- И я должен подготовиться, я совсем забыл! Мне пора, Сэймей, увидимся... на днях! Доброго вечера!  
Его словно ветром сдуло.

  


**Глава 2**

Чуть не проболтался! Еще немного бы и все! Этот Сэймей! Только в его присутствии можно так расслабиться и забыться, что совершенно не думаешь, о чем говоришь. Вероятно, это оттого, что и сам Сэймей совершенно не обращает никакого внимания на общепринятые нормы поведения... Или это саке виновато? Да он едва ли пригубил чашечку! Но еще слово – и он бы выболтал о том, что случилось вчера при дворе.  
Хиромаса ругал себя всю дорогу домой. Из осторожности он делал это молча. Никогда не знаешь, когда и как Сэймей может услышать! Вряд ли до него дошли последние дворцовые сплетни, да и откуда, если он сидит в своем доме, как отшельник? Да и не интересны они Сэймею, он и Хиромасу-то слушает только чтобы сделать ему приятно или посмеяться над ним. Откуда ему знать, что при дворе говорят о них?  
Вчера это случилось. Даже вспомнить неловко: двое придворных разругались едва ли не перед ликом императора из-за сущей ерунды! Хиромаса пристыдил их, и, вместо того, чтобы взъесться еще больше, они склонили головы и ушли. Помнится, тогда Хиромаса еще воскликнул вслух, радуясь, что его доводы дошли до их затуманенных ссорой сердец. И тогда услышал тихий смешок за своей спиной. Он оглянулся. Позади него стоял, улыбаясь, один из самых блистательных придворных – Фудзивара но Ёсиюки. Высокий, красивый, всегда прекрасно и со вкусом одетый, Фудзивара но Ёсиюки славился как один из самых искусных мастеров сложения стихов. Хиромаса и раньше встречал его, они даже состояли в дальнем родстве, но до сих пор у них не было повода и возможности для близкого знакомства.  
Они поприветствовали друг друга, и Ёсиюки, лукаво улыбнувшись, прокомментировал несомненную доброту и чистоту помыслов Хиромасы, решившего, что ссорившиеся придворные устыдились своего проступка. Сэймей тоже мог бы так сказать, и Хиромаса невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Разве не так? – спросил он. – Чем еще объяснить их внезапное смирение?  
\- Ах, милый Хиромаса, – рассмеялся Ёсиюки, – вы потешаетесь надо мной! Никто не решится задеть человека, которого опасается весь двор.  
\- Это шутка? – неуверенно переспросил Хиромаса, не мог же Ёсиюки иметь в виду его? – Почему людям опасаться меня?  
\- Все знают о вашей дружбе с прославленным онмёдзи Абэ но Сэймеем!  
\- Да, – искренне улыбнулся Хиромаса, – и я горжусь этой дружбой.  
Ёсиюки молча смотрел на него несколько мгновений, а потом звонко рассмеялся.  
\- Вы и в самом деле не понимаете? – с восторгом воскликнул он. – Друг мой Хиромаса, это же совершенно восхитительно! Я говорю о вашей необыкновенно тесной – близкой – нежной дружбе.  
Хиромасе потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, о чем именно говорит этот человек. Сэймей, несмотря на их действительно близкую и нежную дружбу, всегда казался Хиромасе... особенным. Его всегда окружали какие-то секреты, он всегда был окутан дымкой тайны, всегда казался таким неприступным. Мысль о том, что можно пожелать дотянуться до него, дотронуться до него, показалась Хиромасе едва ли не кощунственной.  
Он коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
\- О чем вы говорите? – изумленно вопросил он. – Мне это и в голову не приходило...  
Обманщик.  
Он уже дотрагивался. Он нес Сэймея на руках, тогда, в развалинах Изумо. И, обезумев от тревоги, не отходил от него, пока Сэймей лежал в постели, так долго не приходя в себя. Тогда его друг казался таким хрупким и уязвимым...  
Хиромаса встретил чуть насмешливый и понимающий взгляд Ёсиюки.  
\- Дорогой Хиромаса, – мягко сказал ему этот человек, – вам совершенно незачем отпираться и отрицать. Уверяю, я ничего не знаю и не слышу, и я буду нем.  
\- Господин Ёсиюки, – нетерпеливо вздохнул Хиромаса, желая разобраться до конца.  
\- Господин Хиромаса, – столь же официально отозвался Ёсиюки, – выслушайте меня! Окажите мне честь присутствовать на приеме моей сестры? На днях у нас устраивается небольшая встреча, только близкие друзья. Сейчас стоят чудные деньки, нельзя тратить такие мимолетные моменты напрасно!  
Почему бы и нет? – подумал тогда Хиромаса. Почему бы и нет? – подумал он позже, во время обычного визита к матери, как всегда рассказывая ей о событиях при дворе. Матушка была очень довольна и настойчиво рекомендовала сыну держаться этого знакомства. Фудзивара всяко лучше твоего онмёдзи, сказала она. Он не стал с ней спорить, но тем же вечером, прихватив саке, он уже направлялся к дому этого самого своего онмёдзи.  
Как всегда, время в гостях пролетело незаметно. У Сэймея всегда так: придешь засветло, когда солнце еще высоко над горизонтом, и не успеешь оглянуться, как уже сгустилась тьма и наступила ночь. Хиромаса никогда не оставался ночевать у своего друга: Сэймей никогда не предлагал, а Хиромаса не просил.  
В этот раз он был взволнован мыслями о сплетнях и слухах, но привычная болтовня вскоре увлекла его, и только в самом конце вечера имя Ёсиюки сорвалось с его губ. Хорошо, что он смог сдержаться и не выболтать все. Сэймей обладает таким странным свойством: в его обществе у Хиромасы развязывается язык.  
Было бы так неловко.

  


**Глава 3**

Посланцы из дворца обычно приходят утром. Хиромаса – после обеда или вечером, и задерживается до темноты, до первых звезд. Ночью – приходят гости из леса, из теней, с того света, но очень редко – люди.  
Поэтому странно было знать, что у ворот стоит женщина, обычный человек. Это было необычно, но несчастья не предупреждают заранее о своем приходе. Вот и у этой женщины была своя боль, раз она решилась прийти ночью к онмёдзи, к мужчине, совсем одна.  
Или не решилась?  
Женщина стояла у ворот добрых полчаса, не стучась и не уходя, прежде чем Сэймей устал ждать и послал за ней одну из своих духов-прислужниц. Он, в конце концов, уже собирался ложиться спать! Пусть уж заходит, раз пришла.  
Поздняя гостья не прятала свое лицо и не скрывала отчаяния. Она была еще молода и очень хороша собой, отметил Сэймей мимоходом; очень богато одета. Что могло привести такую к онмёдзи? Забывчивый возлюбленный? Более удачливая соперница? Он не собирался гадать, выжидая, пока его гостья, наконец-то, расскажет сама. Сэймей аккуратно спрятал зевок за веером.  
К счастью, женщина, немного успокоенная тишиной и обыденностью дома, собралась с духом и начала говорить. У нее еще хватило самообладания сначала извиниться за беспокойство, причиненное её столь поздним внезапным визитом, но потом она протянула руки и начала умолять помочь ей.  
\- Успокойтесь, госпожа, – проговорил Сэймей. – Расскажите мне, что случилось.  
Как он и предполагал, вопрос касался ее возлюбленного. Они были очень счастливы, как утверждала его ночная гостья, она и ее прекрасный Яхико; он приходил только к ней, не думал ни о ком другом, и у них все было так изумительно, до тех пор, пока его друг не сделал ему подарок. Все из-за этой проклятой новой моды на экзотических животных, недавно возникшей при дворе, негодовала женщина. (После этих слов сон с Сэймея мгновенно слетел). Друг пообещал купить любое животное, а её возлюбленный должен был только выбрать.  
\- И он выбрал, – женщина вся искрилась от ненависти и комкала край рукава. – И я уже тогда должна была всё понять! Никакое это было не животное!  
По ее словам, этот подлый человек, которого её любимый называл своим другом, подарил ему женщину. Она знает, что женщину! Конечно, ее неверный возлюбленный никому не говорил о своей новой пассии, но от слуг ничего нельзя скрыть! Они слышали женский голос из покоев господина!  
\- Сначала я проклинала его имя, но потом...  
Потом она начала беспокоиться. Доверенные люди донесли ей, что её любимый стал плохо выглядеть, почти ничего не ест, почти никуда не выходит, и только сидит все время дома со своей новой... змеей.  
\- И тогда я поняла, что это даже не женщина! Это демон!  
\- Демон, вот как, – с умным видом сказал Сэймей.  
\- Помогите мне, умоляю, – женщина упала на пол перед ним в низком поклоне. – Спасите моего любимого! Я богата, если вам что-то надо, только скажите! Я красива, я нравлюсь мужчинам. Я на все согласна!  
Она подняла на него горящие глаза и подалась вперед, Сэймей невольно отпрянул:  
\- Не стоит впадать в крайности, – проговорил он успокаивающим тоном. – Я охотно займусь этим делом.  
Кажется, женщина обиделась, что ее жертву отвергли. Она насупилась и снова села на своё место.  
\- У меня на сердце неспокойно, – пожаловалась она. – А сегодня так и схватило. С ним что-то случилось...  
Её большие черные глаза наполнились слезами.  
\- Я послала весточку, умоляла его хоть попрощаться со мной! И он пришел, мой Яхико, позавчера, и остался со мной. Я уверена, он вспомнил, как нам было хорошо вместе! Но вчера его не было, и сегодня я ждала его напрасно! С ним что-то случилось, я знаю это! Пожалуйста! Вы должны поверить мне! Вы должны пойти со мной!  
Сэймей открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но женщина опередила его:  
\- Вы должны пойти со мной прямо сейчас! К нему домой!  
Домой. Где сидит эта подаренная змея. Которую никому не показывают. И при дворе императора новая мода на необычных зверушек. Когда-то Сэймею приходилось видеть очень необычных зверей... Возможно ли? Сэймей так давно ничего не слышал о господине Ди; он думал, что господин вернулся в Китай. Возможно ли, что Ди приехал сюда? Очень маловероятно, но нужно убедиться. И хорошенько подумать, чем это может грозить самому Сэймею... и Хиромасе, на свою беду слишком близкому и дорогому для Сэймея человеку.  
Если этот случай, эта змея, этот подарок – одно из животных Ди, и несчастный обладатель в самом деле провел ночь со своей бывшей подружкой, то, возможно, он нарушил этим контракт – все твари Ди большие собственники и не терпят измены. Возможно, для этого Яхико уже слишком поздно. Но проверить стоило. Сэймей встал:  
\- Идемте!  
Но, увы, как он и предполагал, поездка оказалась напрасной: в доме царил траур. По крайней мере, никто не помешал им проникнуть в дом: слуги были слишком опечалены смертью своего господина. Они нашли его утром, неподвижным. Поспешно вызванный знахарь ничем не смог помочь: господин умер от укуса ядовитой змеи.  
Сожалеющий, но ничуть не удивленный подобным исходом дела, Сэймей оставил госпожу рыдать над трупом возлюбленного, а сам быстро прошелся по комнатам. Но он не нашел ничего, что могло бы помочь ему. Ни змеи, ни тем более прекрасной девушки, ни демона. Было огороженное место в одной из внутренних комнат, с песком на полу и камнями – вероятно, устроенное для той самой змеи. Но ничего, что указывало бы, что в доме жила женщина: ни украшений, ни нарядов. Ничего подозрительного. Ничего, что могло бы указать ему на господина Ди.  
Возможно, это и в самом деле была просто змея, и она уползла, укусив своего господина?

  


**Глава 4**

\- Господин Хиромаса! – прекрасная девушка-бабочка радостно устремилась навстречу гостю.  
\- Мицумуши!  
\- Вы так давно не были у нас! Мы соскучились!  
\- Всего один вечер, Мицумуши! Сэймей! – Хиромаса счастливо улыбнулся другу и ускорил шаги.  
\- Хиромаса, – Сэймей взмахнул веером, не очень удачно пряча улыбку. – Ты совсем забыл нас.  
\- Один вечер! – Хиромаса сделал страшные глаза.  
Сэймей рассмеялся.  
\- Я помню, помню, у тебя был какой-то праздник, не так ли?  
\- Приём, Сэймей, – Хиромаса опустился на веранду напротив него и довольно потянулся. – Это был очень-очень приятный вечер.  
\- Неужели?  
\- О да! – оживленно заговорил Хиромаса. – У Ёсиюки действительно прекрасный слог! Да и гости не ударили в грязь лицом. А его сестра изумительно поет!  
Хиромаса приумолк, с удовольствием вспоминая вчерашний вечер. Кроме уважаемой сестры Ёсиюки – госпожи Мидори – было еще несколько дам. Да, они скрывали свои лица за ширмами, но можно было слышать их тихий смех и нежные голоса, порой даже увидеть рукав платья, когда одна из дам передавала листок посыльной... О, сестра Ёсиюки придумала любопытную забаву: гости разбились на пары и писали друг другу стихи, словно впервые познакомились. Возможно, всё закончится несколькими серьезными романами, выросшими из этой игривой переписки. К сожалению, дам было гораздо меньше, чем мужчин, и госпожа Мидори подговорила брата и нескольких его ближайших друзей исполнить роль возлюбленных. Никто не мог догадаться, кто отвечает ему, а посыльная служаночка только хихикала и прикрывала лукавое личико рукавом. Только в самом конце игры открылось, кто был твоим другом на вечер. Хиромасе выпало переписываться с Ёсиюки, и тот очень мило просил не выдавать этой тайны ужасному и страшному колдуну Абэ но Сэймею, иначе Ёсиюки постигнет страшная судьба! Хиромаса, конечно, поспешил уверить нового друга, что ему нечего бояться, но тот не поверил и только молил пожалеть его хотя бы ради тех нежных и пылких стихов, что они писали друг другу! Если бы Ёсиюки удалось еще сдержать свой смех, возможно, Хиромаса даже поверил бы ему!  
\- Хиромаса, – позвали его.  
Хиромаса дернулся, вырванный из приятных воспоминаний и уставился на Сэймея, недовольно кривящего рот.  
\- Ты словно не с нами, – задел его Сэймей.  
\- Не с нами? – повторила Мицумуши тоненьким голоском.  
\- Простите меня, я задумался, – поспешил извиниться Хиромаса и протянул руку за кувшином.  
Мицумуши перехватила кувшин и сама налила ему, а после упорхнула в сад.  
\- Неужели сестра этого Ёсиюки оказалась насколько хороша собой?  
\- Что? – на памяти Хиромасы Сэймей впервые ошибся.  
\- Сестра Ёсиюки? – повторил Сэймей. – Разве не о ней ты задумался?  
\- Нет, – улыбнулся Хиромаса. – На самом деле – о тебе.  
\- Обо мне? – Сэймей одним щелчком закрыл веер и уставился на его ручку.  
Это не было такой уж неправдой. Весь вечер что-то напоминало Хиромасе о Сэймее. И шуточки Ёсиюки вовсе не облегчали дела. А еще этот... как же его звали? – Масаюри? Митанари? в общем, друг Таканаги весь вечер сверлил его взглядом, отвлекал, и только в самом конце решился подойти. Конечно, ему нужен был Сэймей. Им всем нужен Сэймей! Не решаются подойти к нему сами и идут к его другу... неудивительно, конечно, если уж о них говорят разное.  
\- Сэймей, – задумчиво сказал Хиромаса, – какой странный случай был вчера... Помнишь, я говорил тебе о господине Таканаги и его саламандре?  
Иногда, когда предполагал услышать нечто очень важное или страшное, Сэймей делал так: весь замирал и только сверлил взглядом. Вот как сейчас. Видимо, помнит о саламандре. А ведь и тогда он как-то странно себя повел.  
\- Ты что-то знаешь об этой саламандре, Сэймей?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
У Сэймея плохо получалось строить из себя невинность, он не мог обмануть даже Хиромасу, самого признававшего свою порой излишнюю доверчивость.  
\- Сэймей, – вздохнул Хиромаса.  
Тот не стал ломаться.  
\- Возможно, – признал он, – а возможно, я возведу напраслину на человека. Я знаю слишком мало.  
Хиромаса решил принять такой ответ – пока что.  
\- У этого Таканаги есть друг, он вчера тоже был у Ёсиюки. Он хочет поговорить с тобой. Ему что-то не нравится в этой саламандре. Говорит, что Таканаги сам не свой с тех пор, как он приобрел эту тварь. Мало того, что все время сидит дома, он даже почти не выходит, когда к нему приходят в гости. Вот и на днях спровадил своего друга, даже не дал ему и пару слов сказать, всё бормотал про какой-то запрет, про какой-то уговор... А еще этот друг слышал странные голоса в доме Таканаги... но откуда, если тот никого к себе не пускает? Вот об этом он хотел бы поговорить. Только побоялся приходить сам и послал меня к тебе...  
\- Вот как.  
Хиромаса подождал немного, но Сэймей больше ничего не пожелал сообщить. Его лицо застыло холодной маской.  
\- Этот друг сказал, что, может быть, проберется к Таканаги и попробует сначала сам поговорить с ним. Ты думаешь, это демоны?  
Сэймей вскочил на ноги.  
\- Когда? Когда он собирался пойти туда?  
\- Я не знаю, он сказал, скоро, но...  
\- Идем, Хиромаса! Мы должны остановить его!  
Хиромаса поднялся и последовал за своим другом, окликая его на ходу:  
\- Сэймей, что случилось? Ты и в самом деле думаешь, что там может быть демон?  
\- Не демон, Хиромаса, не демон. – Сэймей почти бежал к воротам. – Нечто гораздо более страшное.  
Где жил друг Таканаги, Хиромаса не знал, поэтому они направились сразу к дому Таканаги. Хиромаса оставил у ворот свою повозку, но даже торопясь как только можно, они опоздали. Они поняли это еще задолго до дома Таканаги – по запаху дыма. Пожар, конечно, дело нередкое, но именно в этот вечер и именно в этом доме? Когда Хиромаса и Сэймей добрались до места, они увидели странную картину: дом Таканаги сгорел дотла, на его месте багровела огромная куча раскаленных углей и пепла, соседние же дома – достаточно близко расположенные, чтобы огонь легко мог перекинуться на них, – стояли нетронутыми. Возле пепелища толпились люди. Едва ли половина была занята делом: таскали воду и землю, забрасывали угли, остальные молча стояли и глазели. Где-то тихо причитала женщина. Хиромаса узнал соседей Таканаги – он частенько видел их у своего гостеприимного друга; они стояли и молились: возносили благодарность за чудо, спасшее их дома, и просили отвадить проклятие, павшее на дом их соседа.  
\- Вряд ли это совпадение... Я снова опоздал, – Сэймей стоял с непроницаемым видом и взирал на пепелище. – Вероятно, этот глупец и в самом деле пробрался в дом и заставил Таканаги нарушить условие...  
\- Мне следовало сказать тебе сразу, – прошептал Хиромаса потрясенно. – Может, ты успел бы спасти его.  
Сэймей повернулся к нему, но Хиромаса не стал слушать. Что мог сказать Сэймей? Что Хиромаса не мог знать? Это еще не значит, что он невиноват. Хиромаса отошел на миг, чтобы поговорить с соседями.  
\- Господин Хиромаса! – вскричал тучный старик в скромном темном одеянии, Хиромаса, к стыду своему, не мог вспомнить его имени. – Вы уже прослышали, какое горе постигло нашего соседа?  
Старик почти взвизгивал слова, и было непонятно, печалится ли он об ушедшем друге или радуется неожиданному происшествию. Хиромасе стало неприятно.  
\- Скажите, когда это произошло? – Сэймей подошел очень тихо и незаметно и встал рядом.  
\- Ночью, – охотно поделился старик. – У меня бессонница, и я вышел во двор подышать свежим воздухом, пройтись, а у соседа моего у ограды растет чудная сирень, свешивается к нам через заборчик, я никак не соберусь сказать, а теперь уже не скажу никогда, как мне нравилась его сирень...  
Лицо старика сморщилось, он нервно затряс головой.  
\- А теперь ее нет, все сгорело!  
Хиромаса кожей чувствовал, как Сэймей приподнял брови и открыл рот, что бы что-то сказать – вероятно, что-то не очень приятное, и поторопился сам прервать неуместный плач по погубленной сирени.  
\- Так что же случилось?  
\- Откуда мне знать, – старик мгновенно успокоился и скучным тоном договорил, – просто все вспыхнуло и занялось огнем. Очень быстро сгорел дом. Никто даже выйти не успел. Я рта не успел открыть – позвать кого-нибудь. Заполночь дело было, да.  
\- Значит, вы ничего не слышали, – повторил Сэймей задумчиво.  
Старик подозрительно покосился на него и отошел, бормоча под нос неразборчивые слова.  
\- Ты ничего не успел бы сделать, даже если бы сразу помчался ко мне.  
Хиромаса вздохнул:  
\- Понимаю.  
\- В этом деле нет твоей вины.  
Хиромаса вдруг подумал, что Сэймей сам тоже очень хороший человек, раз пытается утешить. Это очень приятно, но настолько нехарактерно для Сэймея, что, пожалуй, не стоит злоупотреблять.  
\- Кто же тогда виноват? Сэймей, что ты знаешь?  
Сэймей снова отвернулся от него к пепелищу, вглядываясь, вслушиваясь во что-то, хмурясь.  
\- Я все еще не уверен, это мог быть и простой пожар... Но, Хиромаса, – Сэймей обернулся к нему и впился взглядом, – если тебе предложат что-нибудь купить или подарить – какое-нибудь животное или растение, ни за что не соглашайся, пока не поговоришь со мной, слышишь? И ни за что и никогда не соглашайся подписать никакой договор, который тебе предложат, даже если покажется, что требования смехотворны.  
\- Сэймей, – Хиромаса оглянулся, взял друга под руку и отвел подальше. – Сэймей, не томи!  
\- Хиромаса... – Сэймей глядел на него снизу вверх, с упрямым и очень серьезным лицом; эта сосредоточенность пугала Хиромасу, он предпочитал, когда Сэймей улыбается... пусть даже он при этом подшучивает над самим Хиромасой.  
\- Ну? – Хиромаса терпеть не мог эту привычку ничего не договаривать.  
\- Я не уверен...  
\- Я понял! Но как ты думаешь, что это?  
\- Это не демон.  
\- А что же?  
\- Это бог.  
Хиромаса похолодел. В последний раз, когда они связывались с богами, это едва не кончилось плачевно. Может, онмёдзи и привычны к таким вещам, но он, Хиромаса, все ещё нет! И он не намерен всякий раз терять друга, как только какому-нибудь богу вздумается пошалить на земле. И пусть друг вернулся, а Хиромаса на грани богохульства, но он не позволит снова повториться той истории!  
Может, стоит попытаться заставить Сэймея уехать с ним подальше?  
Но... этот бог... он, вероятно, не остановится на одном Таканаги, бедном Таканаги. Они никогда не останавливаются на одном.  
И может, уже хватит Сэймею смотреть на него с таким пониманием и сожалением! Хиромаса сжал кулаки и только сейчас сообразил, что он все еще держит Сэймея за руку. Он тут же выпустил плененную руку.  
\- Чего он хочет, этот твой бог? – еле шевеля ставшими вдруг непослушными губами, проговорил он.  
\- Ничего хорошего, – вздохнул Сэймей.  
\- Но ты сможешь справиться с ним?  
Сэймей не ответил.  
Пепелище дохнуло на них жаром, и Хиромаса машинально поднял руки, чтобы смахнуть пепел с белого одеяния Сэймея. Конечно, и руки и ткань стали серыми.  
\- Прежде всего, надо узнать, не ошибаюсь ли я.  
\- И как ты узнаешь? Будешь колдовать?  
\- Спрошу, Хиромаса. Приду ко двору, как я, по твоим словам, должен поступать чаще, и разузнаю.  
\- Я пойду с тобой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я сам узнаю, у кого Таканаги приобрел свою саламандру, – бросил Хиромаса.  
\- Хиромаса.  
\- Пока их не дразнить, они сидят тихо, так? Но стоит появиться тебе... я ничего плохого не хочу сказать, Сэймей, но ты их провоцируешь. Поэтому...  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я невоспитанный деревенщина?  
\- Сэймей! Сейчас не время для шуток! Поэтому! Давай договоримся: ты сидишь дома, а я пойду и узнаю, с кем в последнее время мог общаться Таканаги?  
Он ожидал, что Сэймей будет спорить, поэтому очень удивился, когда тот просто кивнул.  
\- Точно? – надавил Хиромаса. – Ты не уйдешь куда-нибудь тайком?  
\- Хиромаса, ты мне не нянька, – мягко урезонил Сэймей.  
Хиромаса продолжал хмуриться.  
\- Когда ты уже примешь, что со мной все в порядке? – нетерпеливо спросил Сэймей.  
Хиромаса посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Вчера, на вечере у Ёсиюки, в окружении прекрасных дам и благовоспитанных придворных, я не находил себе места. Потому что я весь день не видел тебя. И не знал, что ты делаешь! И не впутался ли ты еще во что-нибудь!  
\- Вот же я, – Сэймей взял его руку и приложил ладонь к своему лицу. – Видишь?  
Но Хиромаса видел только след пепла, оставленный им на гладкой коже. Он отдернул руку. Сэймей только вздохнул.  
\- Я знаю, – защищаясь, поспешил объясниться Хиромаса. – Просто ты сам себя не видел...  
Сэймей отвел взгляд, и Хиромаса с запозданием вспомнил, что Сэймей вполне имел право ответить: «зато я видел тебя».  
\- Сэймей... – с раскаянием начал Хиромаса.  
Его прервали.  
\- У меня к тебе огромная просьба, Хиромаса.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Это очень важно, – Сэймей хмурил брови и смотрел мимо Хиромасы. – Если это тот, о ком я думаю, а я почти уверен, то для его изгнания мне потребуется одна вещь... одна очень редкая вещь... одна трава из Оцу!  
\- Оцу? Сэймей, да туда ехать целый день! Мало ли что может случиться! Я ни за что тебя не оставлю так надолго!  
Ни за что он не покинет Сэймея! Этого человека стоит только оставить без присмотра на одну ночь, а на следующую он уже собирается воскрешать богов!  
\- Надо послать надежного гонца, – предложил Хиромаса.  
\- Я и посылаю. – Сэймея наконец-то взглянул на него. – Это очень важно, Хиромаса! И только тебе я могу доверить подобное поручение.  
Хиромаса нахмурился, чуя подвох, но не в силах отказать в просьбе.  
\- Сэймей...  
\- Со мной ничего не случится, – поклялся Сэймей.  
Хиромасе очень не хотелось уехать неизвестно куда неизвестно за чем, но раз Сэймей сказал, что ему позарез нужна эта самая трава... Где её еще надо будет искать?  
\- А как я найду твою травку?  
\- Я дам тебе письмо к моему другу. У него всегда можно найти самые большие редкости.  
Хиромаса колебался. Если он поторопится...  
\- Я обещаю, – с нажимом повторил Сэймей, – что со мной ничего не случится. Если хочешь, я буду сидеть дома и не сдвинусь с места, пока ты не вернешься. Это тебя устроит?  
\- Да, – Хиромаса заулыбался. – И никаких фокусов!  
\- И никаких фокусов, – покорно согласился Сэймей. – Так лучше?  
\- Да.  
Да. Хиромаса почувствовал, что теперь сможет вздохнуть полной грудью. Он так и сделал – и закашлялся от пепла.  
\- Пойдем, – Сэймей зашагал прочь.  
Хиромаса секунду глядел ему вслед, а потом поспешил за ним.

  


**Глава 5**

Иногда, когда очень не хочется во что-то верить, даже у онмёдзи всё падает из рук. Никакое дело не спорится. Но, к сожалению, не всегда получается плыть по воле обстоятельств, наблюдать со стороны. Иногда приходится действовать.  
Хиромаса с утра уехал в Оцу. Он доберется туда к ночи, и, вероятно, вернется только к завтрашнему вечеру. Времени более чем достаточно, чтобы разузнать все, что нужно. Конечно, Сэймей не собирался держать свое слово и сидеть дома. В самом лучшем случае (в который верилось с большим трудом) Хиромаса узнает об этом и будет браниться, как нерадивая нянька, которая уснула и не углядела за младенцем. Но если все пойдет так, как опасался Сэймей... Хиромаса скорее всего, даже и не вспомнит о нем.  
Тогда, на разоренных землях Изумо, Хиромаса сказал, что пойдет за ним, куда угодно, что готов даже умереть с ним рядом, потому что «рядом с тобой умирать не страшно». Тогда Сэймей уважил его выбор и принял его. Но одно дело рисковать вместе, другое – знать, что на этот раз тебе не грозит ничего. Потому что если Сэймей прав, а он, к сожалению, всегда был прав, то за этим странным делом может стоять господин Ди, а раз так, то опасность угрожает только людям.  
И в том числе единственному человеку, который считает его, Сэймея, своим другом.  
В конечном счете, он ничем не лучше Хиромасы с его беспокойством. Но Сэймей больше никогда не позволит Хиромасе умереть из-за него.  
С этими мыслями Сэймей отправился ко двору, чтобы выяснить, умеет ли он ошибаться.  
В Онмёре, как и ожидалось, ему ничем не смогли помочь. Угрюмые предсказатели с неприязнью и опаской косились на него. Впрочем, теперь они предпочитали молчать. Новый главный предсказатель, уважающий Сэймея за дар и тихо ненавидящий за него же, неоднократно давал понять, что очень ценит привычку Сэймея практически не появляться во дворце без особого вызова. Такое положение дел всех устраивало... разве что кроме Хиромасы. Любезный друг объяснял это ленью Сэймея или его пренебрежением к общепринятым правилам. Сэймей не спешил разочаровывать его.  
После короткого и бесполезного визита в Онмёре, Сэймей призадумался. Он почти жалел, что так быстро отправил Хиромасу подальше из города, его друг-придворный, казалось, знал всех и был дружен со всеми. Как сейчас пригодились бы эти связи! Одной своей улыбкой Хиромаса мог добиться большего, чем Сэймей со всеми своими знаниями и уменьями.  
Но, как оказалось, он рано беспокоился. Как ни странно, именно Хиромаса помог ему в поисках. Даже будучи далеко от города, он умудрялся быть чрезвычайно полезным: Сэймей в нерешительности стоял во дворике у Онмёре, размышляя, куда идти дальше, когда его окликнул какой-то молодой придворный.  
\- Господин Абэ но Сэймей, – воскликнул он, подходя и кивая, словно старому знакомому.  
Сэймей был уверен, что видел его, но никак не мог припомнить ни имени, ни даже случая, когда могло бы состояться подобное знакомство. Молодой человек был очень богато и с большим вкусом одет; и, кроме того, не имел оснований жаловаться на внешность.  
\- Простите, не имею удовольствия быть с вами знакомым...  
\- Ох, это вы должны простить меня. Мы с милым Хиромасой столько говорили о вас, что мне стало казаться, что я знаю вас как родного брата.  
\- Неужели? – с каменным лицом проронил Сэймей; с кем Хиромаса мог его обсуждать?  
Не похоже это на него.  
\- Меня зовут Фудзивара но Ёсиюки. Возможно, Хиромаса упоминал меня? Ему очень понравилось на моем вечере, мы обменялись стихами удивительной красоты и нежности. Он не читал их вам?  
\- Не припомню, чтобы он упоминал о подобном, – с легкостью солгал Сэймей, намереваясь попрощаться и пройти мимо.  
\- Не упоминал? Как жестоко с его стороны! – Этот Ёсиюки никак не хотел понимать намеков и не торопился убраться с пути онмёдзи. – Впрочем, о чем я? У вас, несомненно, нашлись и другие дела, помимо обсуждения друзей.  
Даже если б Сэймей не понял намека, ему все объяснила усмешка на полных губах нового знакомца. Столько яда, прикрытого ласковыми словами, не было даже у змеи.  
\- Вы совершенно правы, – Сэймей скромно сложил руки и опустил взгляд. – У нас находится много дел помимо разговоров. Например, Хиромаса очень любит играть для меня на своей изумительной флейте. Вы, полагаю, слышали, насколько он искусен в этом?  
Он сладко улыбнулся, заметив, как сжались кулаки у его собеседника.  
\- А теперь, с вашего позволения, мне пора идти. Меня ждут... дела.  
Он коротко поклонился и уже направился прочь, как внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову. На этом проклятом поэтическом вечере этого проклятого Ёсиюки был и знакомый несчастного Таканаги. Вероятно, Ёсиюки знал о нем... Как бы ни претило обращаться за помощью к подобному человеку... времени искать другие источники у Сэймея не было. Да и какое это будет иметь значение? Совсем скоро именно этот человек может оказаться другом Хиромасы, возможно, лучшим другом. Возможно, чем-то большим. С большой неохотой Сэймей обернулся назад.  
\- Я припоминаю, – сказал он, – Хиромаса упоминал о каком-то вечере.  
\- Вот как! – в голосе Фудзивары звучала осторожность.  
\- Хиромаса говорил, что там был его старый знакомый, человек, купивший огромную саламандру.  
\- Вы путаете, – гаденькая усмешка выглядела еще хуже, чем звучала. – Странная забывчивость для вашего еще не старого возраста. Господин Таканаги не выходит из дома уже много дней. Я бы ни за что не позвал к себе такого странного человека.  
Похоже, он еще не знал о смерти этого «странного человека».  
\- Конечно, конечно... И вы, вероятно, не знаете, у кого он приобрел такого удивительного зверя.  
Хорошенькая мордашка Ёсиюки исказилось в гримасе задумчивости:  
\- Какой странный вопрос. Вас интересуют экзотические создания, господин Сэймей? – он особенно выделил «вас»; когда-нибудь они устанут припоминать ему его происхождение?  
Сэймей молча выжидал, не сводя глаз с Фудзивары. Конечно, тот быстро заерзал под прямым взглядом.  
\- Я не имел еще удовольствия встретиться с этим человеком, но ходят слухи, что у него полно самых странных и загадочных существ. Говорят, сам император хотел приобрести у него кого-то. Ему предлагали поселиться во дворце, но он отказался и выбрал себе дом где-то на западе города, как простой поселянин. Хотя встречавшие его отмечали, насколько он хорош собой, и как изысканно одевается, как утонченно держит себя. – Фудзивара разболтался и не собирался останавливаться. – Я слышал даже стих, посвященный ему. Говорят, господин Ди заслуживает каждую строчку! Сейчас вспомню...  
\- Ди, – прошептал Сэймей упавшим голосом.  
Что ж. Он даже не сомневался.

  


**Глава 6**

Дорога утомила меньше, чем Хиромаса боялся. Как бы он ни спешил, быстрее повозка не поедет. Хиромаса даже вздремнул по дороге, несмотря на тряску. В Оцу он приехал еще засветло и решил, не откладывая на завтра, немедленно найти того человека, к которому его послал Сэймей.  
Оцу Хиромасе не понравился. Маленький городишко с заплетающимися, как ноги у пьяницы, улочками, грязный и тесный, ни в какое сравнение не идущий со столицей. Конечно, глупо было их сравнивать, но Хиромаса уже скучал по дому. И по Сэймею, конечно.  
Он всю дорогу размышлял над обещанием Сэймея сидеть тихо. Он мало верил в это, но надеялся, что у его друга хватит благоразумия не сделать чего-нибудь совсем уж глупого. Хиромаса даже подговорил Мицумуши проследить за этим. Вряд ли она могла что сделать, но Сэймей иногда был очень уязвим перед простым укоризненным взглядом. Может, подействует и на этот раз.  
Одни проблемы ему с этим Сэймеем! Матушка упомянула как-то раз во время одного из его визитов к ней про их встречи. Она откровенно не одобряла его знакомства с таким непонятным человеком, к тому же ниже Хиромасы по рангу. Мутный он человек, сказала она. Неправда, подумал тогда Хиромаса. Он ничего не сказал матушке, но сам весь вечер думал о своем друге. Какой же он мутный? Да, Сэймей любит недоговаривать и переводить разговор на другие темы, он не любит говорить о себе, но как же хорошо и спокойно приходить к нему в гости, плюхаться на веранду и встречать насмешливый взгляд и хитрую улыбку. Несмотря на все чудеса, окружавшие Сэймея, он был... Тогда Хиромаса терялся в словах, подбирая сравнения. Саке, в конце концов, решил он. Пьянит и согревает. Да, Сэймей – как вкус саке, теплый и привычный. Уютный.  
Он не решился рассказать Сэймею об этих сравнениях. А потом разговор пошел о саламандрах, и все покатилось неизвестно куда. Но когда это все закончится, Хиромаса обещал себе рассказать Сэймею и посмотреть, какую реакцию это вызовет. Возможно, Сэймей не будет смеяться. Возможно, это будет...  
Хиромаса очнулся от своих грез, когда погонщик объявил ему, что они, наконец-то нашли улицу, указанную в адресе. Хиромаса не знал, что он ожидал, но этот дом был на удивление обычным. Ни тебе звезд на воротах, ни диких садов... обычный заборчик, обычная калитка, а если постучать, тебя встретит обычный мальчишка и проводит в дом, к дедушке.  
Адресатом письма Сэймея оказался высокий старик в просторных белых одеяниях, некрасиво висевших на его худом теле. Он распечатал письмо, задумчиво перечитал его, чуть изумленно покосился на Хиромасу и снова уставился в письмо.  
\- Господин Сэймей больше ничего не просил? – осведомился он.  
\- Нет, – Хиромаса с любопытством озирался: везде по комнате были разложены сухие травы, а на полках у стен стояли многочисленные горшочки и свертки. – Он сказал, что такое есть лишь у вас, и послал меня, чтобы сделать заказ. Ему это нужно для изгнания демона.  
Старик задумчиво поскреб гладкий подбородок.  
\- Есть лишь у меня? В своем письме он просил только горечавку... Никакого особого рецепта на нее нет, и ее можно найти где угодно. Она, конечно, может и отпугнуть слабых демонов, но в основном её настой употребляют для улучшения аппетита и пищеварения. Впрочем, я – простой лекарь, а не онмёдзи, может, Абэ но Сэймей и придумал новый способ ее использования.  
\- Или он просто придумал предлог, чтобы я уехал из города! – Хиромаса сжал кулаки. – Ну, Сэймей!  
Старик деликатно поглядел в сторону, давая ему время прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями. Хиромасе недолго потребовалось, чтобы немного успокоиться и отложить свой гнев до лучших времен.  
\- Готовьте мне этот настой, – попросил он, и мстительно добавил, – и если Сэймей обманул меня, я лично волью эту отраву ему в глотку!  
\- Вы собираетесь поехать на ночь глядя? – удивился старик.  
\- Да! Немедленно!  
Хиромасе не были страшны никакие исчадия ночи. С той злостью и тревогой, что бушевали в нем, он сам станет ужасным демоном! «Приеду домой – вытрясу из него все эти уловки! Придушу!» - мрачно поклялся себе Хиромаса, даже в мыслях запрещая себе думать о том, что может быть уже слишком поздно.  
\- Где я могу найти лошадь?  
\- В такое время? – старик задумался. – Вы переплатите втридорога. Не лучше ли вам дождаться утра, а там и пойти на рынок? Есть у нас тут не очень далеко...  
\- Нет, – бросил Хиромаса. – Простите, что беспокою вас, но мне нужно выехать немедленно.  
\- Мне не сложно, – ответил старик. – Мне даже приятно думать, что Абэ но Сэймей обратился ко мне за помощью.  
«Ох, Сэймей, – подумал Хиромаса, – тебе определенно понадобиться помощь, если ты не сможешь объясниться! Я знаю, как ты любишь свои шуточки, но эта зашла слишком далеко!».

  


**Глава 7**

Сэймей пришел к нему на закате. Ди уже ждал его. Это не удивило Сэймея: даже тогда, много лет назад, покидая дом Ди, он не думал, что уходит навсегда. Даже если он научился ценить свою свободу за прожитые годы...  
\- Добро пожаловать, Сэймей.  
\- Ди.  
Оба собеседника молчали, разглядывая друг друга.  
\- Ты вырос, – заметил Ди. – Очень изменился.  
Сэймей опустил взгляд на тонкие пальцы Ди, неспешно наливающего гостю чай.  
\- Говорят, ты самый могущественный онмёдзи при дворе. Говорят, ты спас жизнь императора, а может, и весь город... и всех людей, живущих в нем.  
\- А вы все тот же, – проговорил Сэймей.  
\- Мне нет причины меняться, Сэймей. Потому что люди тоже не изменились.  
Сэймей прикусил губу.  
\- Или теперь ты думаешь по-другому? Подними на меня глаза, Сэймей.  
Большие янтарные глаза господина по-прежнему могли видеть насквозь.  
\- Расскажи мне о том человеке, который заставил тебя забыть все, чему я учил, – мягко проговорил Ди.  
\- Нельзя судить обо всех людях по одному, – беспомощно проговорил Сэймей. – Бывают и хорошие люди. Бывают и плохие.  
\- Вот как ты теперь думаешь, – Ди не казался удивленным. – Я предполагал это, когда ты ушел от нас. Ты был таким юным. Впечатлительным. Влюбчивым. А тот человек, твой возлюбленный (не удивляйся, придворные сплетники поведали мне много интересного!), знает ли он о твоих чувствах? Или он не замечает их? Или, может, в его сердце живет другая любовь?  
Сэймей стиснул пальцы на веере.  
\- О, Сэймей. Ревность. Такое низкое человеческое чувство. Оно не пристало тебе.  
\- Я – человек.  
\- Не только. Не только. Ты еще и один из моих драгоценных любимцев. Ради тебя, Сэймей, я могу найти этого человека и заставить его подписать договор со мной.  
\- Нет! Нет.  
Ди улыбался, как довольный хищник.  
\- Я готовил прощальный подарок императору, прекрасную кошку, очень капризное и требовательное создание. Даже у такого богатого и уважаемого человека, как император, может не хватить возможностей для ухода за ней, даже он сможет ошибиться. Моя пылкая малютка может уничтожить весь этот двор... но тебе все равно, не так ли? Тебя интересует только один человек.  
\- Он никогда тебе ничего не подпишет.  
\- Да, – согласился Ди, – если у него не будет повода.  
\- Если... если я уйду с тобой... если я соглашусь обратить своё искусство против людей...  
\- Я закрою глаза на одного единственного человека.  
\- Спасибо, – выдавил Сэймей.  
\- Сэймей, – Ди ласково погладил его щеку. – Рано или поздно он предал бы тебя. Тебе будет лучше с нами, поверь мне.

  


**Глава 8**

Раньше с Хиромасой никогда не случалось ничего подобного. Он, правда, слышал, как однажды кто-то рассказывал странную историю, приключившуюся с одним человеком. Будто помнил он, что собирался ложиться спать, а потом вдруг неожиданно оказывался далеко-далеко от дома и понятия не имел, как сюда попал. Происки демонов, соглашались все слышавшие эту историю.  
Но такое обычно случается с кем-то чужим и незнакомым. Хиромаса в жизни не видел ни одного демона или призрака. С ним никогда не случалось ничего непонятного и необъяснимого. Поэтому когда он вдруг очнулся и понял, что скачет верхом по незнакомой дороге в кромешной темноте, он закричал и слетел с лошади.  
Несколько секунд он лежал на холодной жесткой дороге, не в силах сделать вздох, и уже решил, что умирает, но внезапно что-то в груди расслабилась, боль отступила, и прохладный воздух снова потек в его легкие. Еще некоторое время он просто лежал на земле, наслаждаясь вернувшейся возможностью дышать. Кто бы мог подумать, что это такое изумительное, сказочное ощущение? Он никогда не обращал внимания... Ночь была тиха, ничего не было слышно, кроме звуков его дыхания, над головой светились тысячи звезд – он ошибался, думая, что оказался в полной темноте. Вот как страх застилает глаза! Потом неожиданно раздался странный стук, и Хиромаса вспомнил, что находится невесть где, и может, в окружении демонов! Он суетливо вскочил на ноги и заозирался. Никого... и только глупая лошадь стояла поодаль, словно стесняясь подойти, после того, как подвела седока, выкинув его из седла.  
\- Я тебя напугал? – спросил Хиромаса и сам удивился, услышав дрожь в своем голосе.  
А он-то считал себя храбрым человеком!  
\- Нам лучше уехать отсюда, пока не вернулось... что бы это ни было.  
Лошадь позволила подойти к себе и покорно дала взгромоздиться на себя.  
\- Знать бы еще, где я нахожусь, – пробормотал Хиромаса, вглядываясь вперед.  
Откуда он ехал и куда? Ничего не понятно... Он погладил лошадь по мокрой шее. Вот как, они так быстро скакали?  
\- Куда я так спешил?  
Как он ни старался, он не мог ничего вспомнить. Последнее, что приходило на ум – это вечер у его друга Ёсиюки и его красавицы-сестры. Потом он, кажется, нанес визит матушке, с жаром хвалившей госпожу Мидори. Потом... ничего. Вероятно, он поехал к себе и лег спать.  
\- Что я тут делаю?  
Лошадь дернула мордой, отгоняя какую-то ночную мошку, и пошла вперед. Хиромаса подобрал поводья и позволил лошадке самой выбирать направление. Похоже, в этой ситуации животное знало, что делать, гораздо лучше самого Хиромасы.  
Им не попалось ни одного демона до самого утра. Когда рассвело, Хиромаса начал узнавать места, по которым он проезжал: они были в окрестностях столицы. По крайней мере, демоны не забросили его куда-нибудь в Китай. Как бы он возвращался домой?  
Когда он въехал в столицу, было еще достаточно рано, и Хиромаса надеялся, что никто не увидит его таким помятым и потрепанным с дороги. Он пришпорил уставшую лошадь, пообещав ей достойный отдых, и быстро промчался по просыпающимся улицам к себе домой, где он мог отдаться в руки своих слуг и принять приличный вид. Ему, вероятно, следовало отдохнуть, а потом наведаться в Онмёре и узнать, не висит ли на нем какое-нибудь проклятие после этих ночных приключений. Мысль о визите к придворным онмёдзи натолкнула его на какое-то забытое воспоминание, словно он должен был что-то вспомнить, словно само слово онмёдзи что-то значило для него. Очень много значило. Но как бы Хиромаса ни напрягал память, он так ничего и не вспомнил. Лишнее доказательство, что ему необходимо будет пойти туда.  
Но потом, когда он немного отдохнет. Мучимый неясными чувствами, Хиромаса уснул.  
Он проснулся ближе к вечеру, немного отдохнувший от выматывающей ночной скачки, но с гнетущим ощущением, что он что-то забыл. Он думал, что во всем была виновата усталость, но ему стало только хуже. Было ли это и в самом деле проклятием демонов, и был ли он теперь обречен всю жизнь искать это неизвестное вымышленное сокровище, совсем как в сказках, до тех пор, пока он не сойдет с ума и не окажется нищ и гол где-то на чужбине? Есть с чего струхнуть от мыслей о такой судьбе!  
Он торопливо оделся, машинально подбирая одежду понаряднее, ибо, если уж придется услышать неприятные вести, лучше сделать это полном параде. Осталось только прихватить флейту и можно отправляться.  
Но вместе с флейтой, забытой во вчерашнем костюме, слуга принес и странный сверток, утверждая, что хозяин привез его сам. Хиромаса подозрительно осмотрел тяжелый сверток, потыкал в него флейтой, но не найдя ничего подозрительного, осторожно развернул. Под слоями тяжелой плотной ткани оказался небольшой горшочек с плотно закрытым горлышком. Хиромаса с любопытством развязал. Что же он привез из своей ночной поездки в неведомые места?  
В горшочке была темная густая жидкость, пахнущая травами. Все еще ничего не понимая и не припоминая, Хиромаса сунул в жидкость палец и, посомневавшись секунду, облизал его. И тут же выплюнул.  
\- Воды! – крикнул он слуге, с испугом взиравшим на гримасы его господина.  
Слуга бросился за водой, а Хиромаса продолжал отплевываться. Жидкость оказалась весьма горькой. Что дернуло его пробовать ее на вкус? Зачем эта гадость понадобилась Сэймею? Наверное, такую горечь не вынесет ни один демон... постойте-ка...  
\- Сэймей... – проговорил Хиромаса  
\- Господин? – вернувшийся слуга протягивал плошку с водой.  
\- Сэймей, – повторил Хиромаса, отхлебнул воды и бросился во двор.  
Ему уже приготовили повозку для визита во дворец, но Хиромаса даже не взглянул на нее. Лошадь! Ему нужна была быстрая лошадь!  
И еще один человек, единственный, кто сможет как-то объяснить ему, что происходит!  
Он мчался знакомой (мог бы пройти ее и вслепую) дорогой, сам как одержимый демоном, не переставая ругать себя: он же знал, знал, что нельзя оставлять этого человека одного! Глядите, чем это закончилось! Происками демонов! Даже погода, стоявшая последние дни такой тихой и чудесной, испортилась: небо покрывали серые облака, обещавшие хороший дождь.  
Дорога не заняла много времени, и вот уже знакомый поворот... и Хиромаса едва не свалился с лошади еще раз. Ворота с загадочными звездами на них, всегда распахнутые для него ворота Сэймеевского дома, покосились. Звезд на них не было. Хиромаса сполз с лошади и осторожно прошел во двор. Никаких привычных ему буйных зарослей трав и цветов – двор был пуст и гол. Не журчала вода в ручейке, пустое русло давным-давно ссохлось и потрескалось. Дорожка от ворот к дому была еле заметной. Дом... дома не было. Был развалившийся остов и груды мусора. Ничего, что говорило бы о том, что еще вчера здесь жили люди. Хиромаса позвал Сэймея, Мицумуши, кого-нибудь, но, конечно, никто не откликнулся на его зов.  
\- Ты же обещал... – в глазах щипало, – ты же обещал, что с тобой ничего не случится!  
Никто не выпрыгнул на него из-за угла, никто не рассмеялся, довольный шуткой.  
\- Я должен был понять раньше, но... Ты же обещал подождать меня!  
Но никто не появился на крик, прикрывая выражение растерянности на лице веером. Никто не сказал «извини». Хиромаса опустился на то, что могло быть его любимым местом на веранде, и сжал голову руками. Он не собирался вот так просто сдаваться, но он понятия не имел, что делать, где искать ответы. Кто мог подсказать ему, куда идти? Кто еще знал Сэймея в этом городе? Хиромаса не знал. Иногда скрытность Сэймея его раздражала, но он ничего не сделал, чтобы пробиться сквозь нее. Если он вернет Сэймея назад, он не успокоится, пока не выяснит все его секреты!  
А он обязательно вернет его назад! Чего бы это ему ни стоило!  
Хиромаса встал. Есть только одно место, в котором ему могут оказать хоть какую-то помощь. Если демоны вмешиваются в дела людей, на этот случай у императора есть придворные онмёдзи.  
Но, как оказалось, онмёдзи ничем не могли ему помочь. Они даже не знали, кто такой Абэ но Сэймей. Возможно, после этого Хиромаса слегка вышел из себя. Главный предсказатель, выбежавший на крики из соседней комнаты, подтвердил, что здесь никогда не работал онмёдзи по имени Абэ но Сэймей. Хиромаса опешил. Эти люди, с неприязнью и опаской косившиеся на него, не помнили Сэймея. Так же, как и он, когда проснулся. Мыслимо ли это? Главный предсказатель осторожно предположил, что на Хиромасу может быть наложено какое-то проклятье, и ему следует остаться тут и позволить им помочь ему. Это живо привело Хиромасу в чувство. Ему было некогда рассиживать без дела. Если никто не помнил Сэймея, достаточно было и того, что его помнит Хиромаса! Он сам найдет своего друга! Как-нибудь. Он что-нибудь придумает.  
Он без лишних слов покинул переполошенных онмёдзи. От их вопросов у него болела голова. Ему нужно было пойти в какое-нибудь тихое место и хорошенько подумать. Ноги уже сами несли его по коридорам к веранде, выходящей в один из многочисленных внутренних двориков. Да, вот здесь, именно у этого поворота он впервые повстречался с Абэ но Сэймеем. И с Мицумуши, даже если он не понял этого сразу. Но кто бы мог подумать, глядя на бабочку, что она может быть прекрасной милой девушкой? Всё Сэймей и чудеса, окружавшие его...  
Хиромаса машинально достал свою флейту и приложил к губам. Он сравнивал Сэймея с саке? Почему бы сразу не сравнить его с воздухом? Без него можно так же задыхаться. Почему никто не помнит? Как можно забыть такого человека, как Сэймей? Могут ли они быть правы, а он нет? Может, это какое-то особенное проклятье, заставляющее его искать того, кого никогда и не существовало? Не может этого быть! В глазах опять защипало. А вот Сэймей ни за что не желал признаваться, что может быть подвержен такой слабости... Неужели он больше никогда не увидит его?  
Хиромаса резко опустил флейту. Он не сдастся!  
\- Какая печальная мелодия, – вздохнул кто-то рядом.  
Хиромаса подскочил на месте и обернулся, вытирая глаза. Перед ним стояла невысокая девушка в красивых темно-желтых одеяниях. Он раньше никогда не видел ее. Вероятно, одна из придворных дам, но даже среди них он не видел таких смелых, чтобы первыми обращались к нему и открыто глядели прямо в глаза. Госпожа Химико была такой же...  
\- Господин Хиромаса, вы удивительно играете на флейте.  
\- Простите, я не помню вашего имени.  
\- Мы не встречались, но кто же не знает господина Хиромасу? Все мои друзья уже наслышаны о вас.  
\- Спасибо, – неуверенно ответил Хиромаса.  
Девушка казалась какой-то странной. Не только из-за манеры держать себя. Что-то в ее больших темных глазах, в наклоне головы... какая-то неправильность. Хиромаса не мог понять, в чем дело.  
\- О чем была ваша песня?  
Какая настойчивая маленькая госпожа!  
\- О друге, госпожа, – вежливо ответил Хиромаса. – Я боялся, что я потерял его, но я...  
Он замолчал на миг, подбирая слова.  
\- Но я не сдамся, – твердо сказал он. – Я найду его.  
\- Похвальная преданность, – проговорила девушка задумчиво. – Ее так редко можно встретить среди вашего рода. Но не лучше ли оставить все как есть? Уверены ли вы, что готовы сразиться с тем, что разделяет вас? Бросить вызов богу?  
\- Я не понимаю, – Хиромаса нахмурился.  
Девушка наклонила голову, словно прислушиваясь.  
\- Ох, простите, мне пора идти! – она быстро засеменила прочь, оставив Хиромасу глядеть ей вслед с раскрытым ртом.  
Какая невежливая госпожа! Какие странные вопросы.  
На веранду выбежал мужчина средних лет. Увидев Хиромасу, он тут же перешел на степенный шаг, но его сбившееся дыхание выдавало его.  
\- Вы не видели тут собачку? – спросил он отчаявшимся голосом. – Маленькую собачку с рыжей шерсткой?  
\- Нет, – честно ответил Хиромаса, – но здесь проходила юная госпожа, может, она что-то видела.  
\- Девушка? – мужчина посерел лицом. – Вы видели девушку?  
\- Да... – нет предела людским странностям.  
\- Вы не должны были ее видеть! Это было указано в контракте! – вскрикнул мужчина и бросился в том направлении, куда указал Хиромаса.  
\- Не должен был? – повторил Хиромаса в замешательстве.  
Контракт! У Таканаги был какой-то уговор... И Сэймей говорил что-то о каком-то договоре, который ни в коем случае нельзя подписывать и, тем более, покупать животное, потому что... потому что продавать его будет не человек. И даже не демон! Как он мог забыть это? Что еще он не вспомнил? Сэймей предполагал, что за странной смертью господина Таканаги мог стоять какой-то бог...  
\- Постойте, – Хиромаса бросился за убежавшим мужчиной, – погодите!  
Хиромаса нагнал его через минуту. Мужчина сидел прямо на веранде, с маленькой собачкой на коленях и нежно распекал ее за то, что она доставила ему столько беспокойства.  
\- Прошу меня извинить, – начал Хиромаса.  
Мужчина дернулся было, да передумал и махнул рукой.  
\- Я не хотел доставлять вам неудобства, но не могли бы вы ответить мне на один вопрос: у кого вы приобрели это животное?  
Мужчина нежно погладил собаку по головке. Его взгляд можно было назвать откровенно влюбленным.  
\- Я не думаю, что это секрет, – сказал он. – Господин Ди продал мне ее. Она теперь моя.  
\- А где я могу найти этого господина Ди?  
Ему рассказали. Все это время мужчина не сводил взгляда со своей собаки и гладил ее. Хиромасе это казалось некрасивым, но у него были более важные дела, чем осуждать кого-то. Уже собираясь уходить, он вдруг спросил:  
\- Скажите, а вы слышали о человеке по имени Абэ но Сэймей? Он – онмёдзи.  
\- Онмёдзи? – переспросил его собеседник. – Брат жены моего племянника дружит с одним из онмёдзи при дворе. Я знаю их всех, но никогда не слышал об Абэ но Сэймее.  
\- Вот как, – проговорил Хиромаса.  
Собачка тявкнула. Когда Хиромаса посмотрел на нее, ему показалось, что она смеется ему в лицо. Он передернулся и попрощался.  
Господин Ди. Был ли он тем демоном или богом, о котором говорил Сэймей? Есть только один способ узнать. И та девушка тоже что-то говорила о вызове богам... Хиромаса еще раз оглянулся, но на веранде уже никого не было.

  


**Глава 9**

Духота.  
Ворота сами открылись перед ним – совсем как у Сэймея! Хиромаса воспрянул духом и смело вошел внутрь. Никто не встретил его. Короткая дорожка привела его к дому, темному и словно притихшему в ожидании грозы. Хиромаса нетерпеливо скинул обувь и ступил на высокие ступеньки к веранде.  
\- Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь? Господин Ди? Господин Ди? – он прошел до черного проема двери и нерешительно замешкался на пороге. – Сэймей?  
Никто не отозвался. Хиромаса сжал рукоять меча и вошел в дом.  
Коридор тянулся перед ним, словно бесконечная дорога. Сложно было сказать, насколько мог быть велик дом, но Хиромасе казалось, что он идет слишком долго. В какой-то момент он даже перешел на бег, но через некоторое время запыхавшись, пошел медленнее. Наконец-то ему показалось, что где-то впереди мелькнул огонек. Он поспешил на свет. На ум пришли обманчивые огоньки, которые иногда заводят незадачливых путников в гиблые места, но даже если так... даже если так!  
Огонек не исчезал и не убегал. Через пару минут коридор уперся в комнату, где горела жаровня, над которой поднимался дымок благовоний, на полу лежали одеяла, на которых растянулась женщина в очень легком черном одеянии.  
\- Простите! – Хиромаса уставился в пол. – Я не хотел беспокоить вас! Но меня никто не встретил, и я пошел на свет.  
Женщина рассмеялась. Хиромаса не выдержал и поглядел на нее – и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Она была очень красива. Огромные глаза, обрамленные густыми ресницами, крохотный алый ротик вишенкой, длинные блестящие черные волосы. Женщина поднялась ему навстречу, и Хиромаса пришел в восторг от гибкости и изящества, с которым она это проделала.  
\- Ах, у нас гости! – промурлыкала она томным голосом. – И какие интересные гости! Что же привело вас сюда так поздно?  
\- Я...  
\- О, не говорите, я угадаю. – Она положила руку Хиромасе на грудь, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
Ее глаза, с изумлением заметил Хиромаса, были темно-зеленого цвета.  
\- Вы устали от безнадежности и обратились к нам в поисках любви? – она погладила его грудь и неожиданно совершенно по-кошачьи потерлась лицом. – Я с удовольствием стала бы вашей мечтою.  
\- Вообще-то я пришел в поисках друга, – с трудом проговорил Хиромаса.  
Сложно не потерять голову, когда такая красивая женщина вешается вам на шею!  
\- Я буду вам лучшим другом, о каком только можно мечтать, – красавица приникла к нему и жарко прошептала эти слова почти в губы.  
Хиромаса выпрямился. Может, в другой раз он бы обязательно принял это предложение, но сейчас у него была более важная цель! Как он мог забыть об этом? Снова!  
\- Я ищу Абэ но Сэймея, – выпалил он. – Он находится здесь?  
Женщина отпрянула от него, ее хорошенькое личико исказилось от ненависти.  
\- Сэймей, Сэймей! – прошипела она рассерженно. – Зачем он вам? Поглядите на меня, разве я не лучше в стократ?  
Хиромаса опешил.  
\- Забудьте о нем! – настаивала женщина.  
\- Послушайте, – возмутился Хиромаса, его терпение тоже не было бесконечным.  
\- Довольно, милая.  
Женщина замерла на месте, потом с неохотой повернулась к входу. Хиромаса тоже обернулся на голос. На пороге комнаты стоял человек – и смотрел на Хиромасу. Он был богато одет, этот человек, и хорош собой, но от блеска его светлых глаз у Хиромасы по спине мурашки побежали.  
\- Господин Ди? – неуверенно произнес Хиромаса. – Простите, что я ворвался к вам незваным, но...  
\- Но у вас была причина, не так ли? – голос господина Ди был мягким и певучим, удивительно приятным.  
\- Да! – Хиромаса забыл про своё смятение и шагнул к нему. – Я ищу Абэ но Сэймея.  
\- И вы думаете, он может быть у меня?  
\- Вы помните его, – проговорил Хиромаса медленно. – Вы не забыли его, как все.  
\- Нет, не забыл, – усмехнулся хозяин дома. – Удивительно, что помните вы.  
\- Значит, это правда. Значит, это и в самом деле вы виноваты в этом случае с Таканагой? И в исчезновении Сэймея? Где он? Что вы с ним сделали?  
Господин Ди с интересом смотрел на него.  
\- Полагаю, Сэймей велел вам держаться от меня подальше. Как опрометчиво с вашей стороны было прийти сюда!  
Хиромаса чуть заметно поморщился: почему все эти великие и ужасные колдуны никогда не отвечали прямо на поставленный им вопрос?  
\- Что ж. – Господин Ди холодно улыбнулся. – Раз уж вы догадались прийти сюда... Вы хотели бы увидеть его?  
\- Сэймей где-то здесь?  
Женщина злобно прошипела что-то неразборчивое. Взгляд господина Ди стал откровенно оценивающим.  
\- Прошу следовать за мной, – неожиданно сказал он и прошел вперед.  
В противоположной стороне комнаты был еще один проход. Хиромаса не помнил, был ли он здесь раньше, но, тем не менее, последовал за хозяином дома. Возможно, Сэймей ждал его где-то в лабиринтах этого проклятого дома!  
Они шли не так долго, как Хиромаса блуждал один, но от того, что их было двое, легче не было. По правую и левую руку от них были темные проходы в комнаты, и оттуда раздавались странные звуки: мычание, рычание неведомых созданий, а один раз даже тихий, за душу берущий женский плач. Хиромаса остановился было, но господин Ди даже не замедлил шага. Не желая потеряться, Хиромаса прошептал тихое «простите» и бросился догонять своего проводника. Его ждал Сэймей.  
Вскоре они остановились у еще одной комнаты. Сквозь тонкие бумажные стены Хиромаса различал свечение – возможно, жаровня. Ни звука не доносилось оттуда.  
\- Прошу вас соблюдать молчание, господин Хиромаса, – проговорил Ди, – наш друг, вероятно, уже спит.  
Наш друг? Хиромаса нетерпеливо отбросил покрывало и заглянул внутрь. В центре комнаты была разложена постель, рядом стояла жаровня с возложенными благовониями, заполнившими комнату чуть горьковатым ароматом незнакомых Хиромасе трав. На постели лежал Сэймей. Он спал, чуть повернув голову на бок, волосы распущены... Он казался таким бледным.  
\- Сэймей, – тихо позвал Хиромаса, внезапно встревоженный за друга. – Сэймей!  
Забыв про предупреждение, он шагнул вперед. Аромат благовоний окружил его, заставляя щипать глаза и закружиться голову. Хиромаса пошатнулся на миг, а когда снова смог открыть глаза, Сэймея в комнате больше не было. Только сизый дымок благовоний поднимался над жаровней.  
\- Я же просил вас, – вздохнув, прокомментировал господин Ди.  
Хиромаса сжал кулаки.  
\- Где он? Куда вы его спрятали? По какому праву держите его здесь? Как вы заставили его?..  
\- Заставил? – господин Ди холодно улыбнулся. – Я никого не заставлял. Сэймей сам пришел ко мне, по своей доброй воле. Сам отдал мне право защищать его... и распоряжаться им.  
\- Сам?  
Хиромаса растерялся. Может, он все неправильно понял? Кто знает этих колдунов, что у них на уме... Сэймей не стал бы так играть с ним? Нет, не стал бы.  
\- Нет. – Уверенно произнес Хиромаса. – Сэймей не бросил бы меня просто так. Он бы предупредил меня. Он знает, что я последую за ним хоть за край света.  
\- О, – протянул господин Ди, – вот как. Вы готовы последовать за ним. Но есть небольшая проблема, господин Хиромаса. Людям нечего делать в моем доме.  
Хиромаса сглотнул. Значит, этот человек все-таки не человек? Как и... Сэймей? Что же такое этот Ди? Неужели и в самом деле... бог?  
\- Те... создания, что живут под крышей моего дома, находятся под моей защитой. И я не могу просто так отпустить никого из них. Они пришли ко мне, пришли сами, и я отвечаю за них.  
\- Но Сэймей...  
\- Вам лучше забыть о нем, как уже забыли все. – Изучающий взгляд Ди словно пронзал насквозь. – Завтра мы покинем эти земли и очень нескоро вернемся сюда. Возможно, никогда.  
\- Никогда? – повторил Хиромаса. – Не может быть...  
Никогда больше не увидеть Сэймея? Не посидеть с ним на веранде его дома за чашечкой саке? Не услышать его смех? Так и не узнать, что мог бы подумать его друг о тех самых дворцовых сплетнях?  
\- Но если вы очень, очень хотите вернуть Сэймея... – тихий проникновенный голос Ди звучал у самого уха, – у вас есть возможность.  
\- Возможность? – пробормотал Хиромаса. – Сэймей просил меня ни за что на свете не соглашаться ни на какие условия.  
\- Сэймей – очень умный мальчик, – улыбнулся Ди. – Но решать вам.  
«Ни за что, ты слышишь меня, Хиромаса? Ни за что и никогда не соглашайся подписать любой договор, который тебе предложит этот человек, даже если тебе покажется, что его требования смехотворны!»  
\- Я согласен.  
\- Я так и думал.  
\- Что... – Хиромаса сглотнул, – что я должен буду сделать?  
\- Я назову вам три условия, которые вы должны будете соблюдать, – ответил господин Ди. – Обычно я прошу никому не показывать то животное, которое покупают у меня, но Сэймей все-таки не животное... он всегда был особым случаем. Опустим это условие... на этот раз. Запоминайте как следует, господин Хиромаса, и помните, если вы нарушите хотя бы одно условие... я не несу никакой ответственности за то, что произойдет с вами.  
Хиромаса вспомнил пепелище на месте дома Таканаги и нервно сглотнул.  
\- Я запомню.  
Ди холодно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Во-первых, у него всегда должно быть саке.  
\- Саке? – переспросил Хиромаса, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Что вы знаете о матери Сэймея?  
При чем здесь его мать?  
\- Говорят, она была лисой? – растерянно проговорил Хиромаса.  
\- Говорят, – насмешливо протянул Ди.  
\- Какое это имеет значение?  
\- Большое. Вы представить себе не можете, сколько они могут выпить, – с легким сожалением проговорил господин Ди.  
\- Саке...  
Одним из условий, которые едва не ввергли в панику самого Сэймея, было наличие в доме саке?  
\- Во-вторых, – неумолимо продолжал Ди, – никогда не давайте ему повода для ревности.  
\- Повода для ревности? – но, уже произнося вопрос, Хиромаса подумал о дворе, о стихах, которыми он когда-либо обменивался с прекрасными дамами; о ночах, которые он проводил в постелях этих прекрасных дам.  
\- Ревность не к лицу никому, но знаете ли вы, что лисы большие собственники? Готовы ли вы забыть обо всех прочих удовольствиях ради Сэймея? Готовы ли вы видеть только его? – голос Ди зажурчал соблазнительными нотками. – Вы еще можете отказаться, и уже завтра вы забудете всё.  
\- Забуду? А Сэймей? Он будет помнить?  
\- Какое будет иметь значение то, что он подумает о вас?  
Хиромаса нахмурился.  
\- Я согласен. На ваше условие. Согласен.  
\- О, – Ди словно смеялся над ним. – И третье условие – исполняйте все его желания.  
Как будто он и так уже не делает все, о чем его просит Сэймей. После всех этих демонов и богов ничто не могло испугать Хиромасу!  
\- Согласен.  
Господин Ди вытащил из складок своих одеяний листок бумаги.  
\- Вашу руку.  
Хиромаса протянул руку и тут же, ойкнув, отдернул ее. На пальце взбухла капля крови. Ди уже протягивал ему крохотную кисточку и бумагу.  
\- Подпишите, если уверены в себе.  
Его нехорошая улыбка не внушала Хиромасе никакой уверенности в себе, но он послушно взял предложенный договор и подписал его своей кровью. Ди принял бумагу обратно и посмотрел на подпись.  
\- Что ж, – сказал он. – Абэ но Сэймей теперь принадлежит вам. Хорошо заботьтесь о нем. Надеюсь, мы с вами никогда больше не увидимся.  
Господин Ди взмахнул рукавом, и жаровня задымила. Хиромаса закашлялся, жмурясь и пряча лицо, но его тут же обдало холодом. Он открыл лицо и заозирался. Он больше не стоял в доме этого странного господина Ди, он был на улице, под темным, затянутым тучами небом. Накрапывало.

  


**Глава 10**

\- Что за... – начал он, протягивая руку вперед. – Ни зги не видно!  
Его пальцы коснулись холодной мокрой доски, и Хиромаса не увидел – догадался – где он. Перед домом Абэ но Сэймея, перед знакомыми воротами. Но они больше не были покосившимися и полусгнившими. Он толкнул сильнее, и створки привычно распахнулись перед ним. Не смея надеяться, он промчался по запущенному саду знакомой дорожкой к веранде, едва не наступив в ручеек. Он едва успел: стоило ему ступить под крышу, как вспыхнула молния, загрохотал гром, и небеса разверзлись дождем. Хиромаса шагнул, вытянув руки, наступил на что-то жесткое и круглое, покатившее из-под его ног, и не сдержал испуганного вскрика. Он схватился за сердце и оперся о стенку, согнувшись в три погибели.  
\- Почему у них всегда должно быть так темно и таинственно! – выругался он, выпрямляясь и вытирая мокрое от дождя лицо.  
И тут он увидел свет. Словно кто-то в доме зажег свечу.  
И этот кто-то шел навстречу.  
Хиромаса на миг перестал дышать. Ровно до того момента, как из-за поворота на веранду вышел Сэймей. Сонный, помятый, с чуть взлохмаченными распущенными волосами – совершенно такой, каким был в доме у этого Ди. Хиромаса еще успел заметить, что свет шел не от свечи, конечно, какая может быть свеча? – какой-то летающий шарик света, лисий огонь или что там еще. Ноги уже сами несли его вперед, и руки тоже сами поднимались; он потом спросит Сэймея, что это еще за страшное колдовство, только через мгновение он уже крепко обнимал своего друга. И хорошо, что это была не свеча. Упала бы сейчас, подпалила бы что-нибудь, даром, что все вокруг так мокро.  
\- Хиромаса? – пробормотал Сэймей ему в плечо.  
Если он что-то имеет против – потерпит. Нечего было пропадать! Чертов обманщик! Хиромаса еще крепче прижал его к себе.  
Совершенно не сопротивляющегося.  
\- Хиромаса, а что ты тут делаешь среди ночи? Подожди-ка...  
Сэймей неожиданно сильно оттолкнул его.  
\- Я дома... как я попал сюда? Хиромаса, что ты наделал?  
\- Я виделся с Ди, – честно признался Хиромаса.  
\- Ты ничего не подписывал? – похоже, ответа не требовалось. – Я же предупреждал! Чем ты думал!  
\- Он сказал, что вы уедете. Что я больше никогда не увижу тебя.  
\- Хиромаса... – проговорил Сэймея расстроенным голосом. – Зачем ты... теперь ничего не изменишь!  
\- Подожди, – заговорил Хиромаса торопливо, – послушай меня...  
Он протянул руки к лицу своего драгоценного друга, касаясь его щек: не дотрагиваться до него значило, что в любую минуту он мог исчезнуть снова, пропасть. Нельзя было выпускать его из рук. Ни на миг.  
\- Послушай... – повторил он, любуясь бледным лицом друга в призрачном свете огонька, плавающего в воздухе рядом с ними, поглаживая пальцами кожу, касаясь уголка рта.  
\- Хиромаса... – губы Сэймея шевельнулись под пальцами Хиромасы.  
Хиромаса никак не мог договорить. Теплое тело рядом отвлекало его, шум дождя, стучащего по крыше, оглушал, мешал думать.  
Вспышка света – молния, громовой удар; порыв холодного ветра, окатившего их дождем. Хиромаса поежился в своих шелках, а ведь на нем было несколько слоев одежды, а вот Сэймей был так легко одет.  
\- Тут холодно. Идем внутрь, и я расскажу тебе об условиях.  
Сэймей отступил на шаг, отстраняясь, но Хиромаса, как привязанный, потянулся следом.  
\- Извини, – пробормотал он смущенно, – но я пока не могу тебя отпустить.  
Эти слова вызвали на устах Сэймея мимолетную улыбку:  
\- Вот за это можешь никогда не просить прощения, – он позволил коснуться себя, положить руки на плечи.  
Хиромаса довольно скользнул ладонями по мягкой теплой ткани от плечей к шее и погладил горло. Помниться, кто-то кого-то хотел придушить.  
\- Тебя так долго не было, Сэймей.  
\- Всего один день, Хиромаса.  
\- Сэймей!  
Сэймей тихо рассмеялся. Что с таким делать!  
\- Я боялся, что больше никогда не услышу твой смех, – выболтнул Хиромаса. – Я боялся, что больше никогда не увижу тебя. У меня не было выбора. Почему ты ушел к Ди?  
\- Я не мог позволить тебе умереть, – повторил Сэймей когда-то уже сказанные им слова. – Ди... не любит людей.  
\- Но ты, Сэймей...  
\- Не совсем человек, Хиромаса.  
\- Человек ты или нет, не зависит от того, кем были твои родители. Вот тут, – Хиромаса коснулся рукой груди Сэймея, напротив сердца; один раз получив позволение прикасаться, он уже не мог остановить себя. – Только это имеет значение.  
Молния вспыхнула над садом, гром грохнул прямо над головой.  
Сердце под ладонью Хиромасы билось часто-часто.  
\- Этот уговор – он совсем не страшный, и условия совсем простые, правда, – начал Хиромаса. – Во-первых, я всегда должен угощать тебя саке.  
\- Он посмел поставить это условием? – Сэймей невольно рассмеялся.  
Снова и снова слышать его смех после этого ужасного дня, когда он мотался по всему городу, практически слепой от ужаса, было несказанно хорошо! Хиромаса снова притянул Сэймея ближе, обнимая его, желая почувствовать этот смех всем своим телом. Он зарылся носом в распущенные волосы Сэймея и вдохнул их аромат.  
\- Хиромаса, – Сэймей задрожал в его руках, но Хиромаса сомневался, что только от холода.  
\- Второе условие: никогда не подавать тебе повода для ревности. Почему-то мне кажется, что это будет совсем не сложно.  
\- Подожди, Хиромаса, ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
Хиромаса отодвинул носом прядь волос и коснулся губами шеи Сэймея, услышал, как тот резко вздохнул.  
\- Я прекрасно понимаю, – прошептал он, касаясь губами кожи. – А ты?  
Сэймей не ответил ему, но отвернул лицо, еще больше открывая шею, подставляясь под ласку. Некоторое время, совсем забывшись, Хиромаса не мог оторваться от предложенного удовольствия, касаясь губами шеи и, сдвигая ворот ниже, плеча. Сэймей льнул к нему, часто дыша.  
\- Третье условие, – Хиромаса поднял голову и нерешительно заглянул Сэймею в затуманенные глаза, – выполнять все твои желания.  
\- Все мои желания? – Сэймея прищурился и улыбнулся одной из самых своих нехороших и противных улыбок, какие Хиромаса только мог припомнить. – О, это жестокое требование, Хиромаса. Тебя следует пожалеть.  
\- Что я могу для тебя сделать? – очень серьезно спросил Хиромаса. – Ты можешь пожелать, что угодно.  
\- Это-то меня и пугает, – невесело улыбнулся Сэймей, снова отстраняясь. – Ты слишком хороший человек, Хиромаса, чтобы требовать у тебя «что угодно». Возможно, нам стоит пойти спать и поговорить обо всем утром.  
\- Это твое желание?  
Почему-то Хиромаса так не думал, но ведь он мог ошибаться. Если он подписал какой-то дурацкий уговор с каким-то демоном, или богом, это еще не значит, что теперь Сэймей принадлежит ему. У него, у Сэймея, могут быть свои идеи, как прожить свою жизнь.  
\- О чем ты задумался? – с подозрением произнес Сэймей.  
\- Ты же всегда знаешь, о чем я думаю, – Хиромаса коснулся его руки. – И что я хочу. Я не стал бы ничего подписывать, не будучи уверенным до конца.  
\- А с каких пор ты начал угадывать, о чем думаю я? – едва слышно проговорил Сэймей. – Что ж, Хиромаса, я тоже буду честным с тобой. У меня есть желание, которое можешь исполнить только ты.  
\- Какое? – спросил Хиромаса, но уже догадывался – по пожатию руки, по взгляду искоса, по обещающей улыбке. – Сэймей!  
\- Пожалуй, нам лучше уйти отсюда, – Сэймей потянул его в дом. – Тут и в самом деле холодно.

  


**_Эпилог_ **

Она протянула руку, и Ди безмолвно отдал ей контракт.  
\- Вот он, – Кузуноха держала свиток подальше от себя, брезгливо кончиками пальцев. – Этот проклятый контракт.  
\- Залог безопасности твоего сына, – тихо сказал Ди.  
Кузуноха раскрыла свиток и поднесла его к огню.  
\- Ты задал не самые простые требования, мой господин.  
\- Человек всегда найдет способ предать, какими бы незначительными ни были бы условия.  
\- Я не думаю, что этот человек, этот мальчик, сможет кого-то обидеть.  
Она порвала список надвое.  
\- Ты уверена? – задумчиво проговорил Ди, не делая даже жеста, чтобы помешать ей.  
\- Лучше жить с разбитым сердцем и вспоминать лучшие дни, чем думать о том, что именно ты был причиной гибели любимого, – прошептала она.  
Она бросила обрывки в огонь, ярко вспыхнувший и мгновенно пожравший бумагу. 

  


**К О Н Е Ц**


End file.
